Mopping devices with mop plates on which mop covers can be affixed in a replaceable manner are generally known. Such mopping devices are used for wet floor cleaning in household and commercial establishments. For the cleaning of floors in public buildings, reliable handling is needed in addition to cleaning efficiency. To achieve a high and efficient cleaning performance, one must take care that the mop cover always has a sufficiently high dirt absorption capacity. From DE 42 44 433 C2, a mopping device with a mop plate is known, wherein a measuring device is integrated into the mop plate. This measuring device records the pH value of the cleaning solution in the mop cover clamped on the mop plate. It has been shown, however, that the pH value is greatly dependent on the cleaning agent used and therefore a conclusion as to dirt content is not readily possible.